1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a flexible display device including flexibility and toughness, and a method of manufacturing the flexible and tough display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device such as an organic light-emitting display device has a structure including a display unit on a hard glass substrate. However, a flexible bending property, which is required in recent display devices, may not be satisfied with such a structure. That is, although flexible display devices have recently been required to have high flexibility in order to be installed while being bent, such requirements may not be satisfied if a glass substrate of a hard material is used.
Accordingly, a structure using a flexible substrate formed of polyimide, instead of a substrate formed of a glass material, has been suggested in order to solve this problem. In this structure, the flexible substrate is formed on a glass substrate, a display unit is formed thereon, and the glass substrate is later separated to improve a final product in which the flexible substrate serves as a substrate.
However, when the glass substrate is removed, it is highly possible to partially damage the flexible substrate due to static electricity or heat. Then, portions on the substrate where modules such as a driving chip are to be installed may be damaged, and thus circuit connections may not be properly connected. Therefore, there is a demand for a method to solve this problem.